Enraged
by MidnightSnowSapphire
Summary: Jacob kisses Bella and she punches him, resulting in a broken hand. This is my version of the following scenes.


**Hello readers! I would like to thank all the wonderful people who reviewed & faved my fanfic "Broken". Thank you! :)**

**This fanfic is the part in Eclipse where Jacob kissed Bella, and she punched him. I didn't really like the scenes following that, so I rewrote them! I hope you enjoy! The first 120 words (9 lines) are directly from the book, just so you know. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they are all the sole right of Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, own the following plot.**

* * *

~Finally, he let go of my face and leaned away.

"Are you done now?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"Yes," he sighed. He started to smile, closing his eyes.

I pulled my arm back and then let it snap forward, punching him in the mouth with as much power as I could force out of my body.

There was a crunching sound.

"OW! _OW!_" I screamed, frantically hopping up and down in agony while I clutched my hand to my chest. It was broken, I could feel it.

Jacob stared at me in shock. "Are you all right?"

"No, dammit! _You broke my hand!_"

"Bella, _you_ broke your hand. Now stop dancing around and let me look at it."

"No," I hissed, yanking my hand out of his reach. "I'm leaving right now." I turned away from him and started stalking down the driveway. If Jacob knew what was good for him, he wouldn't follow me. But obviously, he didn't know what was good for him as I heard his footsteps catching up to me.

"I'll drive you home," he offered, falling into step beside me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and tried to lead me toward his car. I yanked out of his grip.

"_Don't_ touch me," I warned him, scowling.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking puzzled. He reached up and stroked my cheek with his fingers. I smacked them away with my good hand.

"_Damn_ you, Jacob!" I yelled, incredulous. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you take a hint?" I shoved his chest, and he took a few steps back, looking confused at my outburst. "How _dare_ you force yourself onto me like that!"

"I... I thought you wanted me to..." he trailed off uncertainly at the sight of my expression.

"What the _hell_ made you think that I wanted you to do that to me?!" I was screaming at him. Distantly, I could feel my hand throbbing, but I was too caught up in my emotional tirade to give it much thought.

Jacob was dumbfounded. His mouth kept opening and closing like he was trying to say something. This day clearly isn't going the way he had hoped.

"Stay away from me, Jacob," I said, not shouting any more. I started walking backwards, my eyes narrowed as I watched him. When he took a step in my direction, I stared him down. And this time, when I strode down his driveway and out of sight of his house, he didn't follow me.

I went to retrieve the cell phone Edward gave me from my pocket, until I remembered that I'd forgotten it. I cursed myself internally, but I wasn't worried about getting to Edward's house. Now that I'm away from that _dog_ Alice will see me soon, if she hasn't already, and send someone to pick me up. I sighed. It was going to be a long walk to the end of the reserve.

After I got out of the most populated part of the town, I was walking along the edge of the road. I looked down at my injured hand and noticed that it was swelling. I rolled my eyes. Was I seriously this delicate? I wondered. This helpless? I sighed, realizing that I was. I really need to get to Carlisle, fast. I was pretty sure he would be home. There was _no way_ I was going to go through the embarassment of a hospital visit.

Every time a car drove by, I ducked off the road out of sight in case it was Jacob. I knew I was being silly, but I did _not_ want to deal with him right now. My hands involuntarily balled into fists when I recalled _why_ I didn't want to see him, and I gasped in pain when my crippled hand reacted. I cradled it to my chest and continued walking.

It was getting late and I started to panic when I looked up at the dimming sky. I'm not sure that my coordination would help at all while walking in the dark. I was already stumbling over every rock I came across while it was still relatively bright. But luckily, the site where Edward dropped me off earlier was in view and I could see a ghostly, white shape pacing rapidly in front of a silver Volvo. I let out the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding, relieved. I quickened my steps, eager to feel his reassuring arms around me.

He stopped pacing and stared at me intently, his eyebrows knitted together. I must have crossed the invisible territorial line, because he rushed forward and scooped me into a fierce yet gentle hug. He set me back on my feet before gazing at me questioningly. I could see his joy at me being with him again, but it couldn't hide the intense concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, Edward, I'm fine." Well, more or less, I thought while I considered how I was going to tell him what happened.

"Why did you leave Jacob? Alice saw you-"

"Yeah, I figured," I interrupted. "Can I explain in the car? I need Carlisle to take a look at my hand, I think I broke it." He glanced down at the hand that I was holding against my chest and his eyes widened in shock. He took my hand in his carefully and the cold of his fingers felt soothing on my inflamed skin.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice an octave lower than a moment ago. He lead me to the passenger side, but looked over my shoulder dangerously, like he was debating whether or not to take me to Carlisle or seek out Jacob, knowing he was to blame. But, just like he always emphasizes, my well being is more important, I thought as he shut the car door behind me and appeared in the driver's seat a millisecond later.

He started the car and headed down the road. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to explain. I have long since gotten over the fact that he virtually never looks at the road while he drives, nor does he need to.

"Jacob _kissed_ me," I growled. I didn't look at him as I said this, afraid of his reaction. I glanced sideways at him after a moment. His eyes flared trying to control some emotion he didn't want me to see. He composed his face into a calm facade, but the steering wheel suddenly seemed very fragile beneath his clenched fingers. "And I punched him in the mouth." I stared angrily at my hand, cursing my weak state while I'm surrounded by superior vampires and werewolves. His eyebrows raised.

He didn't speak for the longest time, just stared through the windshield, his eyes far away. I wonder if he could hear Jacob from this distance. Not likely, but it sure seemed like he was trying. His range only stretches a few miles, and at this speed, including the long hike I did, we were probably too far now.

He took a deep, steadying breath, and exhaled loudly.

"I'm truly sorry that happened to you. If I had known that he was going to pull something like _that_..." He took another moment before he started over. "I'm very proud of you, as well, for standing up for yourself."

"Yeah, I really showed him," I scoffed, holding up my hand. His eyes darkened as he noted my hand again. He grimaced.

"I'm sorry you are hurt," he said softly, gazing at me apprehensively. "Though I am pleased that you tried to harm Jacob," he smirked, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"_Tried_ being the operative word," I sighed. He grinned crookedly at me, and I gave him a small smile. Suddenly, my expression turned horrified. "Oh God, is Carlisle going to put me in a cast?" I exclaimed. The last thing I wanted was to elicit curiousity, and a cast would not go unnoticed by anyone. I cringed at the thought of explaining this to Charlie. Knowing full well my hatred of being the center of attention, Edward beamed at me mischieviously. But, sensing my panic, he smothered his amusement and sped up.

"Maybe not," he mused, his face still expressing delight at my expense. I rolled my eyes. He looked at me sideways and winked, chuckling. Annoyed, I faced the window and tried not to smile. Edward laughed out loud then, and I gave him a toothy grin, unable to help myself.

It turned out that I had broken my thumb and sprained my wrist. Carlisle, after realizing my alarm at having a cast, compromised on a brace, for which I was immensely grateful. Esme was extremely concerned for me, as was expected. It took several minutes before she accepted my repeated reassurances, even though she looked a little skeptical. I'm pretty sure Edward whispered something to her while I wasn't paying attention, because I saw her give Edward a stern look and he looked pointedly at her. She looked at me wistfully before disappearing from the room.

I never thought I'd escape Emmett, though. With his nonstop teasing and taunting, I was convinced the red would never fade from my cheeks. Carlisle finished securing my hand in the brace, and reminded me to ice it regularly. Edward thanked him and saved me, simply scooping me up in his arms and rushing us to the car. We were on the road in the time it would have taken me to thank Carlisle myself.

We were walking through the door of my house when the phone rang. I ran to the kichen to answer it, seeing Edward already there and wrapping ice cubes in a dish towel. I picked up the phone with my good hand and held it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You made it home?" It was Jacob. I resisted the urge to hang up the phone.

"Yes, I did. Edward drove me," I responded through clinched teeth. I looked at Edward seriously, and I saw his face harden.

"H-how are you?" he stammered. _Are you serious?_

"My hand is broken, how do you think I am?" I all but shouted into the receiver, and slammed the phone down. Edward knew my hand wasn't the only reason I was angry. I really hope Jacob realizes that, too. I pressed my hands to my eyes, exhausted. After a moment, I felt his cold fingers gently pry my injured hand away from my face and cover it with the ice pack. I dropped my other hand and looked at him. He was staring at me with concern. I took the ice pack from him and held it against my hand. He was still staring at me. I gave him a small smile before I leaned my head on his chest and he folded me in his arms. I could feel his breath tickle my head as it blew the strands of hair. I sighed.

We stood like that for a few minutes. We probably would have stayed like that for a while longer, if it wasn't for the phone again. It's shrill ring pierced the air, and I felt Edward stiffen. It wasn't hard to guess who that must be. He let go of me and picked up the phone himself.

"Hello Jacob," he said coolly. I could tell there was silence on the other end. Edward continued, "Bella does not wish to speak to you, as you probably realize." He stopped as there was talking on the other end. I couldn't tell what Jacob was saying.

"I am not going to come after you, as that would upset Bella." I frowned, not feeling very gracious towards Jacob right now. Edward smiled at me briefly, sensing this, before his expression grew dark. His low voice sounded dangerous as he spoke his next words, "But if you ever touch her against her will again, I promise, I _will_ kill you." There was a buzz on the other end.

"If she asks, then I won't object," Edward said smoothly, his voice returning to its normal volume.

_Is Jacob seriously that arrogant?_ I scowled.

"Though, I suggest you wait until she says the words instead of trusting your interpretation of body language," Edward said, though it sounded more like a warning than a suggestion. I knew that probably made Jacob mad, and if I know him, he was probably scowling. There were more noises indicating that he was talking again.

"But let me make one thing very clear," Edward uttered when the noise stopped, "she _is_ mine, and I never said I'd fight fair." Jacob said one last thing before Edward hung up the phone.

In the driveway, I could hear the engine of the cruiser turn off , and a moment later, the sound of a car door slamming. Charlie rattled the key in the lock of the front door. I sighed and flipped over the ice pack to press the cooler side to my hand. Edward smiled at me and stroked my cheek, leaving his hand there. I leaned into his palm and inhaled his scent. Charlie walked into the room to the sight of us standing like that.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Hey kiddo," he greeted me, ignoring Edward. Nothing new there.

"Hello Chief Swan," Edward said, polite as ever. Charlie grunted in his direction, not looking at him. He looked like he was about to say something, until he caught sight of my hand, encased in a brace with an ice pack resting on it. His eyebrows raised.

"What happened there?" he asked, not sounding nearly as concerned as he should.

"I broke my hand punching Jacob," I said without emotion. He cocked an eyebrow at me before he bursted out laughing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward grimace.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size," he chuckled.

I gave him a black look as I spoke. I was beyond annoyed that he was laughing at my injury. "I did not pick a fight with Jacob, _he_ was the one who provoked it," I hissed. "And I hardly find it amusing that you laugh at the fact that your daughter _broke_ a _bone_, and you don't even care how or why," I said furiously.

Suddenly, Charlie wasn't laughing anymore. He gaped at me with his mouth hanging open, speechless. I could see Edward staring at me in my peripheral vision. This wasn't me. I'm not one to snap at someone like this. But I was too far gone to care.

"If you care to find out the how and the why, call Jacob," I finished, turning on my heel and stomping up the stairs. I had no doubt that he would make that call.

I wondered how it was between Edward and Charlie in my wake, and how Edward excused himself so he could "leave". But I didn't wonder for long as, five minutes after I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed, I was in Edward's arms while I cried.

It was already late by the time my tears dried. I decided to just skip dinner. I wasn't really hungry after today's toils anyway, and besides, I was _not_ going downstairs. Edward knew not to argue with me right now. Instead, he compromised wordlessly by flitting out of the room silently, and coming back a minute later with an apple and a bottle of water. I smiled at him gratefully and took a bite of the fruit. Charlie couldn't have known a thing.

Once I finished the apple, I set the water on my nightstand and curled up on Edward's side. He wrapped the blanket around me as my eyes drifted close. I'd probably apologize to my father in the morning. But I didn't know when - if at all - I'd forgive Jacob.~

* * *

**I would really like to hear your thoughts on this story. Please review! :D**


End file.
